Carrier
by DesertLily7
Summary: Shikamaru dan Temari tak pernah menyangka liburan anak semata wayang mereka ke Hokkaido harus dibayar mahal seperti ini. AU. Rated M only for Zombie Apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

**Carrier**

 **.**

 _ **Shikamaru dan Temari tak pernah menyangka liburan anak semata wayang mereka ke Hokkaido harus dibayar mahal seperti ini.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: AU. Dark themes. Contains some medical terms.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter I**

Matahari pagi bersinar cerah di Tokyo hari ini. Musim panas sedang menyambangi negeri matahari terbit, membuat semua insan yang berada di dalamnya turut merasakan euforia musim yang paling dinanti-nanti. Udara yang tak begitu dingin seakan menjadi anugerah setelah musim semi yang sering memberi hujan dan udara menusuk. Siang memanjang dan malam memendek, membuat langit Tokyo sudah tampak sangat cerah walaupun hari baru menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

Temari yang sebenarnya sudah terbangun sejak beberapa menit lalu kini meregangkan badan dan mengucek matanya pelan. Pandangannya beralih ke arah jam _waker_ di meja yang berada di samping ranjangnya. Bola mata hijau itu lalu berpaling ke seorang pria berambut panjang yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

Temari sedikit menggeser badannya mendekati pria yang tak lain adalah suaminya tersebut. Tangannya ia lingkarkan di pinggang pria itu dengan erat. Bibirnya ia daratkan ke pipi suaminya sebelum membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya.

"Bangun, tuan pemalas," ucapnya. Sang suami tak merespon. Hanya terdengar dengkuran halus yang volumenya sama sekali tak berubah bahkan setelah mendapat perlakuan dari sang isteri.

Temari tersenyum melihat tingkah suaminya. Ia mengurai pelukannya dari pinggang pria tersebut dan mengambil gerakan cepat untuk duduk di atas perut bidang suami tukang tidurnya. Badannya ia rendahkan sehingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Perlakuan tiba-tiba itu akirnya mendapat respon dari yang ditindih.

" _Ouch, woman! You're going to kill me!"_ ucap pria itu parau sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Temari.

"Makanya bangun, Shikamaru!" balas Temari tanpa mengubah jarak wajah mereka.

"Uh," keluh pria yang bernama Shikamaru itu. "Apa untungnya bangun pagi-pagi di musim panas? Hari Minggu pula," lanjutnya. Dengan tenaganya yang masih belum terkumpul sempurna ia membalikkan badan Temari sehingga wanita itu akhirnya kembali dalam posisi tiduran menghadapnya di atas kasur. Shikamaru kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang isteri cantiknya tersebut, mengisyaratkan pada wanita itu untuk mendekat.

"Ada kabar hari ini dari bocah merepotkan?" tanya Shikamaru lagi. Temari hanya menggeleng.

"Yang jelas, besok Shikadai pulang," ucap Temari sambil menatap wajah suaminya.

" _Which means?"_ tanya Shikamaru dengan nada menggoda. Salah satu tangannya mulai ia sisipkan ke dalam baju tidur Temari yang longgar, sementara yang satunya lagi mengelus rambut pirang sang isteri.

"Liburan kita selesai," jawab Temari singkat.

"Liburan?" tanya suaminya lagi dengan nada yang dibuat-dibuat. Tangannya makin aktif merayap di balik pakaian Temari.

"Hmm, oke. Bulan madu," konfirmasi Temari. Shikamaru terkekeh tanpa sedikitpun menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Jadi menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan, Nyonya Nara?" kali ini nada menantang terdengar dari kalimat Shikamaru.

" _Everything that makes you happy,"_ jawab Temari dengan nada tak kalah menggoda sambil kembali duduk di atas badan Shikamaru, namun kali ini dengan lembut. Bibirnya kini juga turut menciumi setiap inci wajah suaminya tanpa ampun.

" _You are really going to_ _ **kill**_ _me, woman."_

.

.

.

"Ah, aku lapar sekali," ucap Shikamaru sambil menunggu sarapan yang disiapkan isterinya terhidang di meja makan. Rambut hitam sebahunya kini sudah diikat.

"Salahmu sendiri, siapa yang memulai begitu," jawab Temari tetap memunggungi Shikamaru. Ia sedang sibuk membuat omelet untuk sarapannya dan sang suami yang sebenarnya sudah terlampau telat untuk disebut sarapan. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi.

Shikamaru menghela nafasnya tak sabar. Perutnya benar-benar keroncongan.

"Ini," akhirnya Temari selesai dengan hidangannya. Ia menghidangkan omelet masing-masing satu untuk dia dan suaminya. Temari menuangkan segelas susu di hadapan Shikamaru sebelum dirinya beranjak duduk di kursi makan yang berhadapan dengan pria jangkung tersebut.

" _Thanks,"_ balas Shikamaru singkat. Ia segera dengan lahap menyantap sarapannya.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan Shikadai," ucap Temari memecah kesunyian.

"Aku juga. Tapi lebih bagus kalau dia memperpanjang liburannya di Hokkaido," ucap Shikamaru santai.

"Kau bercanda!" balas Temari sengit sampil melemparkan sehelai _tissue_ yang digulung ke arah suaminya. Shikamaru hampir tersedak karena melihat tingkah wanita pirang tersebut.

"Iya iya, wanita merepotkan. Tentu saja aku bercanda," ucapnya sambil terus terkekeh.

Temari hanya memberi muka masam sambil terus menyantap sarapannya.

Meja makan sudah dua minggu ini terasa sepi tanpa kehadiran bocah laki-laki bermata hijau di tengah keluarga kecil tersebut. Shikadai yang terlalu menyayangi paman-pamannya dengan cepat mengiyakan ajakan mereka untuk berlibur di Hokkaido bahkan sejak awal musim panas. Prefektur tersebut adalah negeri asal Temari. Namun, semenjak pernikahannya dengan seorang dokter ternama di Tokyo, Shikamaru Nara, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kampung halaman dan membangun kehidupan bersama pewaris tunggal Nara di ibukota Jepang tersebut. Kini tinggalah kedua adiknya, Gaara dan Kankuro yang menghuni rumah mereka di Hokkaido berhubung ayah dan ibu mereka sudah lama meninggal.

Shikamaru adalah seorang dokter. Liburan musim panas dengan hari-hari biasa hampir tak ada bedanya. Ia tetap harus mengabdi di rumah sakit pusat dari hari Senin sampai Jumat. Jadi wajar saja kalau bulan madu singkatnya dengan Temari ini bahkan terasa terlalu singkat.

Sepasang suami isteri tersebut terus melanjutkan obrolan mereka di meja makan sampai suara telefon mengagetkan mereka.

"Biar aku saja," ujar Shikamaru sigap sambil berlalu ke ruang tengah tempat dimana telefon itu berada.

"Halo," suara baritonnya membuka percakapan tersebut.

"Apa!?" ujarnya dengan nada terkejut yang tak dibuat-buat beberapa detik setelahnya. Suara itu cukup keras untuk bisa didengar oleh Temari dari ruang makan.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Sakura," tutupnya memutus pembicaraan sebelum meletakkan kembali gagang telefon tersebut di tempatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Temari dengan ekspresi cemas. Firasat buruk mulai menyelimuti hatinya.

"Sebuah penyakit aneh diketahui menyerang beberapa warga tadi malam," jawab Shikamaru sambil berlalu menuju sofa di depan TV. Ia menghdiupkan benda elektronik tersebut dengan terburu-buru.

"Warga mana?" tanya Temari lagi.

" _Pemerintah bersama Dinas Kesehatan telah menetapkan status Kejadian Luar Biasa pada prefektur Hokkaido sehubungan dengan didapatinya beberapa warga yang diduga terjangkit sebuah penyakit yang masih dalam proses identifikasi. Apakah penyakit ini merupakan sebuah new emerging disease(*) atau bukan belum dapat dipastikan. Pemerintah mengambil kebijakan untuk mengisolasi sementara seluruh wilayah prefektur. Demikian Breaking News..."_

"Hokkaido?" tanya Temari dengan wajah memucat ke arah Shikamaru yang terpaku duduk di sofa. Pertanyaan itu lebih tepatnya adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan sebelumnya.

"Apa ini, Shikamaru?" kini Temari bertanya sambil mengguncang bahu suaminya yang dari tadi diam. Shikamaru lagi-lagi mengacuhkan tanya Temari dan kembali beranjak menuju telefon, menekan beberapa nomor dan mendekatkan gagang telefon tersebut ke telinganya.

Tak sampai tiga puluh detik sampai gagang telefon itu ia jauhkan dari telinganya.

"Temari, berapa nomor ponsel Gaara atau Kankuro? Telefon rumahnya tidak tersambung," ucap Shikamaru tetap berusaha tenang. Temari menyebutkan nomor ponsel salah satu adiknya itu yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Dirinya kini sudah berada persis di belakang Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menunggu dengan sabar sampai panggilan itu diangkat oleh seseorang di seberang sana. Temari dengan wajah harap-harap cemas memegangi pergelangan tangan suaminya.

"Ah, halo? Ah, syukurlah kau angkat!" kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba membuat pegangan Temari di tangannya terurai.

"Bagaimana keadaan di sana? Bagaimana Shikadai?" tanya Shikamaru tak sabar.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Mereka yang diduga terjangkit penyakit ini berada jauh dari kediaman kami," samar-samar Temari mendengar suara Gaara dari seberang sana.

" _Thank God,"_ ucap Shikamaru di hembusan nafasnya. "Aku mohon jaga Shikadai. Kalau bisa jangan ada di antara kalian yang keluar rumah sampai status karantina wilayah dicabut. Kalau penyakit ini disebabkan oleh virus, bisa sangat mudah penularannya," perintah Shikamaru tanpa jeda pada adik iparnya.

"Bisa aku bicara dengan Shikadai?" rengek Temari dengan sedikit mengiba. Shikamaru yang mendengarnya langsung memerintahkan Gaara untuk memberikan ponselnya ke anak semata wayang keluarga Nara tersebut.

"Halo?" suara khas bocah yang belum menginjak umur sepuluh tahun tersebut terdengar dari seberang.

"Halo, Nak? Oh, Shikadai, ibu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," ucap Temari tergesa-gesa. Shikadai pastilah mengucapkan sesuatu yang menenangkan hati ibunya karena wajah tegang Temari kini perlahan berubah lunak.

"Jaga dirimu, ya, Shikadai. Jangan keluar rumah dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubungi tetangga terdekat atau ayah dan ibu. Mengerti?" wejang Temari pada putera semata wayangnya.

Setelah benar-benar merasa yakin dengan keadaan Shikadai, Temari akhirnya memberikan telefon itu ke suaminya.

"Halo, Shikadai," ucap Shikamaru membuka percakapan.

"Dengar kata ibumu tadi, ya. Ikuti semua perintah paman Gaara dan paman Kankuro. Kalau Hokkaido sudah boleh dikunjungi, biar ayah saja yang nanti menjemputmu ke sana," lanjut Shikamaru tanpa basa-basi.

"Bilang ke pamanmu, jangan jauh-jauh dari ponsel. Nanti ayah atau ibu akan telfon lagi," ucap Shikamaru sebelum akhirnya menutup percakapan telefon tersebut.

Shikamaru dan Temari sama-sama menghela nafas setelah gagang telefon itu kembali ke posisinya. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah sofa dan mendudukkan diri mereka di busa empuk tersebut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Shikamaru?"

"Entahlah. Sakura tadi menelfonku dan memberi tahu bahwa ada penyakit aneh yang berjangkit di Hokkaido. Karena aku pernah cerita bahwa Shikadai sedang berlibur di Hokkaido makanya ia menelfonku. Informasi sementara penyakit tersebut bersifat akut(*) dan menyerang sistem saraf," jelas Shikamaru. Hidup bertahun-tahun dengan seorang dokter membuat Temari yang pekerjaannya adalah pegawai swasta sedikit banyak mengetahui terminologi-terminologi kedokteran.

"Lalu apa gejalanya?"

"Masih simpang siur. Ada yang mengatakan cuma seperti demam biasa disertai disorientasi(*). Ada lagi yang mengatakan penderita sampai kejang dan kehilangan kesadaran. Hanya itu info yang Sakura dapatkan saat ini."

" _Sounds bad,"_ balas Temari dengan raut wajah khawatir. "Aku semakin mengkhawatirkan Shikadai," lanjutnya. Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas. Ia juga tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya sekalipun baru saja Shikadai memberi tahu bahwa ia dan paman-pamannya tak apa-apa.

"Sebentar, Temari," Shikamaru berkata sambil beranjak dari sofa tersebut menuju kamarnya, mengambil sesuatu.

Ia kembali dengan sebuah laptop di tangan.

Dibukanya laptop tersebut setelah badannya kembali ia dudukkan di sofa tepat di samping Temari. Temari mendekatkan badannya ke arah Shikamaru agar ia dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang akan dikerjakan suaminya dengan barang itu.

"Wabah Hokkaido," eja Shikamaru sambil mengetik kata yang diucapkannya di mesin pencari. Temari semakin memajukan kepalanya penasaran.

Tak sampai satu detik, puluhan berita mengenai wabah Hokkaido yang diketahui sejak tadi malam muncul di layar laptop Shikamaru. Ia mengklik berita paling atas.

"Diduga menyerang prefektur sejak Sabtu siang," Shikamaru membaca keras beberapa kalimat yang dianggapnya penting. Temari turut membaca dengan seksama.

"Tujuh orang suspek kini diisolasi di rumah sakit Hokkaido..."

"Pemerintah memberlakukan aturan karantina sesuai ketentuan WHO..."

"Suspek mula-mula menunjukkan gejala demam, kelelahan, dan gejala-gejala pencernaan seperti mual dan muntah serta nyeri tulang. Beberapa jam setelahnya muncul kelainan kulit berupa bintik-bintik merah yang cepat menonjol dan bernanah berdiameter kurang lebih dua sentimeter. Dua dari ketujuh orang suspek menunjukkan gejala sistem saraf pusat seperti nyeri kepala hebat, kejang sampai penurunan kesadaran..."

"Namun, yang khas dan positif dari semua suspek adalah rasa haus tak tertahankan disertai fotofobia(*), peningkatan sekresi air liur dan disorientasi. Hampir mirip gejala rabies..."

"Sampai saat ini riwayat gigitan hewan penular rabies masih disangkal. Rabies juga sudah berhasil dieliminasi dari prefektur ini sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu..."

"Jenis agen patogen dan jalur transmisinya sampai sekarang belum bisa dipastikan. Namun, ada dua dugaan yang paling kuat mengenai penularan, yakni lewat cairan tubuh atau lewat udara, sehubungan dengan fakta bahwa empat dari tujuh orang suspek tersebut adalah bagian dari sebuah keluarga..."

"Ada baiknya Anda tetap berada di dalam rumah sampai pemerintah mengumumkan tindak lanjut dari wabah ini," Shikamaru mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Kedua insan yang duduk di sofa itu kini sama-sama tercekat.

" _Shit,"_ umpat Shikamaru di helaan nafasnya.

" _Do you have any idea of what is this?"_ tanya Temari dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Perasaan khawatirnya terhadap sang anak dan kedua adiknya semakin menjadi-jadi.

" _Looks like rabies,"_ jawab Shikamaru dengan pandangan menerawang. "Tapi rabies memang sudah lama dieliminasi dari sana. Dan lagipula, masa inkubasi(*)nya terlalu cepat dan rabies tak menimbulkan bintik-bintik bernanah seperti itu..." Shikamaru menggantung kalimatnya di udara.

"Atau..." Shikamaru kini menatap isterinya. "Atau...variola. Ya! Ini mirip variola! Cuma bedanya tak ada rasa haus yang berlebihan, dan hipersalivasi(*)," Shikamaru terlihat berpikir keras.

"Variola?" tanya Temari bingung. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar sekali atau dua kali tentang penyakit ini, tapi entah kapan, ia tak ingat persis. Sepertinya ini adalah penyakit langka.

"Ya, variola. Sejenis cacar, namun lebih ganas. Dan juga , inkubasinya tak secepat itu. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"WHO sudah menyatakan dunia bebas dari penyakit ini sejak tahun 1984," dahi Shikamaru dan Temari sama-sama mengernyit. Oh, jadi ini alasan mengapa Temari merasa jarang sekali mendengar nama penyakitnya.

"Apa itu berarti penyakit ini musnah untuk selamanya?" tanya Temari.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Shikamaru cepat. "Variola disebabkan oleh virus. Virus memiliki sifat yang mudah berubah dan gampang bermutasi. Penyakit-penyakit seperti itu _unpredictable_."

Temari menghela nafas frustasi.

"Menurut data sementara dan analisaku, hanya ada dua kemungkinan terkuat. Pertama, ini adalah penyakit yang benar-benar disebabkan patogen baru. Kedua, ini adalah bentuk mutasi dari virus rabies atau variola. Tak ada lagi penyakit lain dengan hipersalivasi dan fotofobia selain rabies. Tak ada juga penyakit akut dengan gejala kulit seperti itu selain variola," ujar Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Lalu kenapa butuh waktu lama sekali untuk mengidentifikasi patogennya?" tanya Temari dengan nada meninggi.

"Tidak semudah itu mengidentifikasi penyebab sebuah penyakit, Temari. Apalagi yang belum pernah diketahui selama ini," Shikamaru menjawab sambil mengurut pelipisnya.

"Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang paling menjadi masalah..." ucap Shikamaru dengan suara teramat pelan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Penularannya. Kalau memang ini menular lewat udara..."

"Semua orang bisa tertular dalam waktu singkat?" Temari memotong kalimat Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan. Temari ingin menangis.

Shikamaru menyesal telah menyampaikan hal barusan karena dilihatnya wajah Temari yang semakin memucat disertai peluh dingin yang mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya.

Ia mengulurkan lengannya untuk merengkuh bahu sang isteri.

"Tenanglah, Temari. Semuanya belum pasti. Kita berdoa saja," ucap Shikamaru sambil mengelus pundak si wanita pirang. "Aku akan terus memantau perkembangan penyakit ini lewat Sakura. Ia dulu sempat bekerja sebagai dokter di Dinas Kesehatan."

"Shikadai..." hanya itu respon yang diberikan Temari. Ia seperti kehabisan kata-kata. Wajar saja ia begitu sebagai seorang ibu, dari anak semata wayang pula.

Tak ada satupun dari Shikamaru dan Temari yang menyangka bahwa hari Minggu yang awalnya indah bagi keluarga Nara itu kini seketika berubah menjadi mencekam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(*) Carrier: orang yang punya agen penyakit dalam tubuhnya, bisa menularkan ke orang lain, tapi dirinya sendiri tidak menampakkan gejala.**

 **(*) New emerging disease: penyakit yang belum pernah diketahui sebelumnya.**

 **(*) Akut: munculan gejala penyakit yang bersifat cepat, parah dan tak bertahan lama.**

 **(*) Disorientasi: kebingungan (tidak bisa mengidentifikasi waktu, ruang dan orang).**

 **(*) Inkubasi: masa mulai dari masuknya kuman penyakit ke dalam tubuh sampai muncul gejala pertama.**

 **(*) Fotofobia: ketakutan terhadap cahaya (terutama cahaya matahari).**

 **(*) Hipersalivasi: peningkatan produksi air liur secara berlebihan.**

.

.

.

 _ **AN: Halo, semua! Saya hadir dengan fic AU bertemakan zombie apocalypse. Maaf ya kalau teman-teman sakit mata melihat istilah-istilahnya. Tapi ini sengaja saya tampilkan untuk menambah kesan real. Karena emang di novel-novel zombie ya bahasanya seperti itu, lol.**_

 _ **Silahkan direview jika berkenan :)**_

 **\- DesertLily7**


	2. Chapter 2

**Carrier**

 **.**

 _ **Shikamaru dan Temari tak menyangka liburan anak semata wayangnya ke Hokkaido harus dibayar mahal seperti ini.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: AU. Dark themes. Contains some medical terms.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter II**

Pukul tiga sore di Hokkaido. Sejak mendapat telepon dari Shikamaru dan Temari pagi tadi, Gaara dan Kankuro memutuskan untuk tetap berada di rumah menjaga Shikadai. Padahal rencana mereka untuk mengajak keponakan tercinta mengunjugi perkebunan keluarga Sabaku yang berjarak hanya satu kilometer dari rumah sudah tersusun rapi. Besok Shikadai harusnya sudah pulang ke Tokyo. Maka dari itu, duo paman Sabaku sudah memasang niat untuk menghabiskan satu hari ini bersama anak sang kakak. Namun apa daya, situasi dan kondisi tak mengizinkan. Mereka tak mau ambil risiko, apalagi jika itu membahayakan keponakan mereka satu-satunya.

"Kita di rumah saja hari ini," Gaara berujar setelah muncul dari dapur menuju sofa di ruang keluarga. Di sana sudah duduk Kankuro dan Shikadai. "Ini, kue kering ala keluarga Sabaku. Mungkin tak seenak jika ibumu yang membuatkan, tapi paling tidak hiburlah pamanmu ini," ucap Gaara dengan nada bergurau sambil tersenyum simpul dan meletakkan sepiring kue kering di atas meja.

Shikadai menatap kue itu sebentar. Bentuknya persis seperti kue kering yang sering dibuatkan oleh ibunya. Tangannya bergerak mengambil sepotong.

"Ini enak, paman," ucap Shikadai sungguh-sungguh. Dia sama sekali bukan bermaksud menghibur. Kue itu benar-benar enak baginya, meski ia akui bahwa buatan ibunya jauh lebih enak.

"Sini aku coba." Tiba-tiba tangan Kankuro mengambil kasar sepotong kue dari piring. Ia langsung mencicipinya dan terdiam sebentar, seperti berpikir.

"Dari mana enaknya! Buatan ibumu jauh lebih enak, Shikadai." Kankuro bersungut-sungut setelah melemparkan potongan kue tersebut kembali ke piring. Guratan kesal jelas terpampang di wajah Gaara yang tetap berusaha ia tampilkan datar.

"Tapi ini lebih enak daripada sup buatan paman Kankuro kemarin." Shikadai berujar polos. Kankuro melotot, wajah memerah antara kesal atau malu. Gaara memalingkan wajah menyembunyikan tawa kemenangan. Shikadai memang selalu berada di pihaknya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" Gaara akhirnya menukar topik.

"Aku bosan, paman." Shikadai menampilkan wajah malas yang ia warisi dari sang ayah. "Bosan juga jika hanya tidur seharian," ucap Shikadai sambil menguap lebar.

Kankuro menatapnya sambil menghela nafas. Anak ini hanya tiga puluh persen kakaknya.

Gaara tak menjawab apa-apa karena sejujurnya ia juga bosan. Kankuro dan Shikadai tidur saja dari pagi, sedangkan ia mengurung diri di perpustakaan rumah, membaca buku. Mereka bertiga hampir tidak memikirkan sama sekali wabah yang melanda Hokkaido.

"Ha! Aku ada ide," ucap Kankuro tiba-tiba sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di udara. Dia tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju kamar.

Ia kembali dengan kardus segi empat berukuran agak besar. Sepertinya terdapat banyak barang di dalamnya.

"Kita nonton film saja!" Kankuro _exited_. Ia meletakkan kardus berisi puluhan DVD film tersebut di atas meja. Gaara melirik ke dalam kardus tersebut.

Sedetik kemudian, pandangan Gaara langsung beralih ke Kankuro. Tatapannya menyeramkan.

"Tidak usah nonton film ya, Shikadai. Film paman Kankuro membosankan semua," ujar Gaara tersenyum ke arah Shikadai setelahnya.

Kini giliran Kankuro yang melotot ke arah Gaara. Lalu wajahnya mengeras sebentar. Dilihatnya isi kardus tersebut untuk mendapati sebuah DVD _blue film_ kesukaannya berada di baris paling depan. Untung saja Shikadai yang jenius itu tak sempat melihatnya dan mendesak Kankuro dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak mau ia jawab. Kankuro langsung saja menarik satu piringan berlabel film animasi anak-anak dan meletakkan kardus tersebut di belakang sofa.

"Siapa bilang? Film ini bagus, _loh_ , Shikadai. Paman tak pernah bosan menontonnya walau sudah yang ke seratus kali." Tanpa persetujuan apapun dari Gaara dan Shikadai, Kankuro langsung memasang DVD tersebut pada pemutarnya.

Film itu lagi, pikir Gaara bosan, ketika melihat label tulisan _Toy Story_ muncul di layar televisi.

Shikadai tak merespon apa-apa. Dia memang belum pernah menonton film ini. Lebih tepatnya, dia jarang sekali menonton, sekalipun itu hanya film animasi. Ia lebih baik tidur daripada melakukan kegiatan yang menurutnya membosankan itu.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya menonton film tersebut sambil duduk berdekatan di sofa panjang yang menghadap televisi. Sesekali terdengar tawa Kankuro yang meledak. Lalu ada suara Shikadai yang menguap lebar. Lalu ada Gaara yang tetap memasang wajah datar—atau bosan.

Lalu terdengar bunyi bel rumah mereka setelah film memasuki durasi lima belas menit.

"Hah, mengganggu saja." Kankuro merutuk. Ia segera menekan tombol _pause_ sebelum melangkah menuju pintu depan.

Sesaat setelah Kankuro beranjak dari sofa, ponsel Gaara berbunyi. Di layar _smartphone_ tersebut terdapat nama Shikamaru.

"Halo?"

Hanya hitungan beberapa detik sebelum percakapan telepon tersebut berakhir dan Shikadai menyaksikan wajah paman bungsunya memucat.

"Tunggu Kankuro!" ucap Gaara tiba-tiba sambil berdiri. Kankuro sudah sampai di depan pintu, hendak membukanya.

"Jangan buka pintunya." Gaara berkata dengan ekspresi menakutkan dan setiap katanya ia tekankan. Bulu kuduk Kankuro berdiri dibuatnya. Tangannya ia tarik dari kunci pintu tersebut.

"Kau kembali ke sini. Jangan dekati pintu itu!" nada suara Gaara terdengar agak membentak. Jarang sekali ia seperti itu. Kankuro menatapnya heran namun tetap menuruti perintah si adik.

"Kau jangan membuatku takut, Gaara!"

Gaara tidak merespon perkataan Kankuro barusan. Ia segera bergerak ke arah televisi dan mematikannya. Setelah itu, tangannya menarik tangan Shikadai yang menampilkan ekspresi kebingungan.

Namun dalam hati, Shikadai yakin bahwa ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia terlahir sebagai anak jenius.

"Kita di atas saja ya, Shikadai," ucap Gaara. Wajahnya sudah kembali datar seperti biasanya. Kankuro berusaha memahami keadaan. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Namun ia tak mau membuat takut sang keponakan, sehingga ia memilih mengekori Gaara dan Shikadai menuju lantai dua tanpa berujar apa-apa.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya sampai di kamar yang ditempati Shikadai selama berlibur di sini. Shikadai masuk dan mendudukkan badannya di kasur. Gaara dan Kankuro masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kau tunggu di sini sebentar, ya, Shikadai. Paman mau mengurus sesuatu dulu sambil membuatkanmu teh," ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum simpul. Ia memutar badannya menuju pintu, menatap Kankuro sebentar. Entah apa arti tatapan itu, yang jelas sekarang Kankuro ikut-ikutan ke luar kamar bersama Gaara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kankuro berbisik namun dengan nada yang mendesak sesampainya mereka di luar kamar.

"Kita ke ruang CCTV dulu," balas Gaara datar. Langkahnya cepat menuju ruang CCTV yang terletak di ujung lorong lantai dua. Kankuro frustasi. Untuk pertama kalinya ia harus mengakui kalau dia sedikit takut. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan Gaara yang misterius seperti itu. Namun ia yakin kali ini ada yang berbeda. Ada yang Gaara sembunyikan dibalik tindakannya.

Sesampainya di ruangan tersebut, Gaara langsung menuju monitor yang terhubung dengan kamera CCTV di pintu depan rumah.

Tamu tadi masih berdiri di sana.

Kankuro bergidik. Ia pikir tamu tersebut telah pergi. Tak ada lagi bunyi bel yang ia dengar sejak mereka meninggalkan lantai satu. Ia berdiri di samping Gaara dan memerhatikan monitor tersebut lamat-lamat.

Sosok tersebut akhirnya kembali memencet bel.

Saat itulah mereka berdua mengenali siapa sosok tersebut.

"Itu Daimaru!" ujar Kankuro sambil menunjuk monitor. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Gaara? Itu hanya Daimaru." Kankuro mulai emosi.

"Perhatikan dia baik-baik, Kankuro." Gaara berujar dingin. Matanya tak beralih dari monitor.

Kankuro mendekatkan pandangannya menuju monitor.

"Hidungnya berdarah, Gaara," balas Kankuro kini menatap Gaara. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita bukakan pintu. Ia terlihat sakit. Sepertinya butuh bantuan."

Hening sejenak.

"Dia terinfeksi, Kankuro." Gaara menatap kakaknya dingin.

Terinfeksi?

Kankuro menelan ludah. Ia akhirnya mengerti maksud Gaara.

"Semua orang mungkin sudah terinfeksi dan apapun yang terjadi kita tidak boleh keluar dari rumah ini." Pandangan Gaara kembali tertoleh ke monitor.

"Semua orang, paman?"

Di belakang dua bersaudara itu sudah berdiri Shikadai yang menatap mereka dengan raut khawatir dan penuh tanda tanya.

.

.

.

" _Now what?"_ tanya Temari yang kini sedang bersandar di bahu suaminya.

Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas. Pandangannya berpaling ke arah jam dinding. Sudah pukul sebelas. Kira-kira sejam yang lalu ia menelfon Shikadai.

"Jika kau mau menjemput Shikadai ketika status karantina Hokkaido sudah dicabut, aku ikut." Temari kini duduk lurus, tidak lagi bersandar di bahu Shikamaru yang mulai kaku.

"Kau sebaiknya di sini saja, Temari."

"Dia anakku juga, Shikamaru."

"Ya sudah, terserah kau saja." Shikamaru mengalah. Nafas berat sekali lagi ia hembuskan. Satu pertanyaan di benaknya, entah kapan dia bisa menjemput Shikadai.

Keduanya diselimuti hening sampai sesuatu di sofa menjalarkan getaran ke kulit mereka. Shikamaru meraba-raba sisa sofa di sampingnya untuk menjangkau ponselnya.

Itu Sakura.

"Halo?" Suara Shikamaru pelan. Perasaannya tidak enak melihat nama Sakura muncul di layar ponselnya setelah kabar yang diberitahu oleh wanita itu kepada dirinya tadi pagi.

Temari menatap suaminya lekat-lekat. Ia berusaha menajamkan pendengerannya agar bisa sayup-sayup mendengar percakapan telepon tersebut.

Lalu Shikamaru menatap Temari sebentar sebelum kembali menghela nafas berat dan berkata, "baiklah."

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Temari singkat.

"Sebentar." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Shikamaru sebelum berlalu ke kamarnya. Temari menatap punggung suaminya kesal namun memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti lelaki itu. Ia duduk saja di sofa itu, menunggu.

"Mau kemana, Shikamaru?" tanya Temari melihat suaminya yang tiba-tiba sudah berganti pakaian dan bergerak mencari kunci mobil.

"Aku dapat telepon dari rumah sakit. Ada pasien gawat, Temari."

"Oh, jadi itu." Temari merespon cepat penjelasan Shikamaru. "Tidak bisa." Matanya menyipit tajam. _"Nobody leaves this house today_."

"Temari..." Shikamaru mendekati isterinya. Tatapannya memohon. Kejadian seperti ini sudah terjadi berkali-kali. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar dibutuhkan di sana. Aku janji akan segera kembali ketika semuanya selesai."

"Kalau begitu baiklah, urusi saja pasienmu terus sekalipun kiamat datang." Temari berpaling dan segera duduk di sofa, memunggungi Shikamaru. Ia sebenarnya paham konsekuensi yang harus ia terima ketika menikahi seorang dokter. Shikamaru bukan hanya miliknya dan keluarganya tapi juga milik orang banyak. Namun ada masa-masanya—contohnya seperti sekarang, dimana Temari kehabisan batas toleransi.

"Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu sekarang Temari." Shikamaru ikut duduk di sofa. Jemarinya menggenggam tangan sang isteri. _"Everything will be okay. I'll be back soon."_ Shikamaru mengecup bibir isterinya yang tak dibalas sedikitpun. Temari memalingkan wajah ketika pria itu menatapnya lalu memutuskan untuk pergi.

Mulai saja sosok Shikamaru menghilang di balik pintu, Temari terus berdoa agar semuanya memang akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Tidak sampai dua puluh menit, Shikamaru sampai di rumah sakit pusat Tokyo, tempatnya bekerja. Baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki _lobby_ rumah sakit, seorang wanita bermata hijau sudah mencegatnya.

"Shikamaru!"

"Sakura?" Shikamaru menatap raut aneh dari wajah wanita di hadapannya. Pasiennya kali ini mungkin adalah pasien yang benar-benar gawat. "Stroke hemoragik?" *****

Shikamaru langsung saja menebak salah satu penyakit yang paling mungkin menjadi kondisi gawat yang sesuai dengan bidangnya. Ya. Shikamaru dan Sakura adalah dokter spesialis saraf. Keduanya sama-sama mendapatkan gelar tersebut kira-kira sembilan tahun lalu.

Sakura diam sejenak. Raut wajahnya bertambah aneh. "Ikut aku," ujarnya singkat.

Langkah Sakura memburu, Shikamaru mau tak mau mengikuti temponya.

Tunggu, ini bukan ke arah ICU dimana pasien stroke harusnya berada. Ini ke...

"Ada apa, Sakura?!"

Yang ditanya tetap tak bergeming dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang seperti sedang dikejar hantu.

"Saku..." panggilan Shikamaru terputus saat Sakura segera menarik tangan Shikamaru memasuki sebuah koridor di lantai tiga yang hanya akan mengarahkan mereka menuju sebuah ruangan. Tidak ada ruangan lain di sekitar. Tidak ada bangsal, tidak ada ICU, tidak ada kantor administrasi.

Dan akhirnya sampailah mereka di ruangan yang sedari tadi mereka tuju. Di pintu ruangan tersebut terdapat tulisan "Ruangan Isolasi".

Jantung Shikamaru seakan berhenti satu ketukan.

Hal itu terjadi bukan karena aksara yang membentuk kalimat mengerikan seperti "Ruangan Isolasi" yang tertera di pintu itu. Sama sekali bukan. Ada banyak penyakit yang mengharuskan pasiennya berada di ruangan isolasi seperti HIV/AIDS, antraks ataupun difteri. Shikamarupun pernah beberapa kali menanganinya. Namun yang membuat semuanya begitu berbeda di penglihatan Shikamaru sekarang adalah beberapa petugas dinas kesehatan serta polisi yang berjejer kira-kira lima puluh meter dari ruangan tersebut. Penyakit-penyakit seperti HIV, antraks maupun difteri tak akan membuat orang-orang berseragam polisi berdiri di sana.

Shikamaru menelan ludah ketika otaknya berhasil mencerna bahwa sekarang dia sudah berada di dalam ruangan berlatar putih yang dipenuhi oleh alat-alat yang jarang ia gunakan. Ini adalah ruangan kecil tempat peralatan khusus yang akan dikenakan petugas sebelum memasuki ruangan isolasi yang sebenarnya—alias tempat pasien isolasinya berada. Tak hanya Shikamaru dan Sakura di sana. Beberapa dokter dan perawat juga terlihat sudah _stand by._ Ada Tsunade, konsultan saraf paling senior di rumah sakit ini—bahkan mungkin se-Tokyo, ada juga Shizune, konsultan muda di bidang penyakit dalam, lalu ada pula Orochimaru, konsultan senior di bidang anestesiologi ***** , dan belasan dokter lain serta perawat yang tergabung dalam tim khusus kali ini.

Harusnya Shikamaru dan Sakura patut bangga karena mereka tergolong dokter yang paling junior di tim ini. Semua orang tahu bahwa prestasi mereka berdua tak diragukan lagi. Pantas saja mereka terpilih. Namun sayangnya yang dirasakan Shikamaru sekarang sama sekali bukan itu.

"Jangan bilang..." Lagi-lagi kalimat Shikamaru berhenti di tengah jalan karena anggukan pelan dari Sakura sudah cukup untuk mengonfirmasi prasangkanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Nada Shikamaru terdengar sedikit membentak.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sekarang cepat pakai semuanya sesuai prosedur. Kuharap kau tidak lupa." Sakura menjawab cepat sambil mengambil dua koper besar dan membawanya ke arah Shikamaru. Mereka berdua langsung membuka tas tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya. Ada gaun kamar isolasi, topi khusus, masker khusus, sarung tangan khusus, sepatu _boot_ khusus dan kacamata khusus. Barang-barang yang hanya akan digunakan di ruangan ini.

Jika bukan karena rasa segan kepada seniornya, yakni Tsunade dan Orochimaru, Shikamaru pasti akan tetap mengonfrontasi Sakura dengan beberapa pertanyaan. Bukannya Hokkaido sudah dikarantina? Lalu jika satu kasus sudah ditemukan di Tokyo, apa itu akibat upaya karantina yang gagal, atau karena agen infeksinya memang sudah ada di Tokyo sejak penyakit ini muncul? Apa jangan-jangan ada orang lain lagi yang terinfeksi tapi tak terusut? Apa jangan-jangan seluruh Jepang sudah terkena?

Shikamaru terpaksa menelan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut dan menyembunyikannya di balik raut wajahnya yang tetap berusaha ia tampilkan tenang.

Setelah semua perlengkapan terpasang di badan, Tsunade sebagai kepala tim memberikan _briefing_ sebentar. Dari sanalah Shikamaru tahu bahwa pasien laki-laki paruh baya di dalam sana adalah gelandangan yang tinggal di kolong jembatan di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Ia segera diamankan oleh petugas ke rumah sakit akibat menunjukkan gejala-gejala yang persis sama dengan suspek infeksi aneh yang terjadi di Hokkaido, hanya saja jauh lebih parah.

Shikamaru tak mau membayangkan sebenarnya sudah berapa lama pasien tersebut sakit tapi tak terdeteksi.

Ini buruk.

Akhirnya, beberapa dokter dan perawat, termasuk Shikamaru masuk ke ruangan pasien. Shikamaru sedikit tercekat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Di tempat tidur tersebut, pasien itu berada dalam keadaan terikat keempat anggota gerak. Dadanya turun naik dengan cepat. Masker oksigen dan sonde ***** terpasang. Kedua bola mata bergerak tak beraturan. Kedua tangannya mencengkram, kakinya menghentak-hentak. Dari balik masker oksigen tersebut, jelas sekali Shikamaru lihat buih-buih putih yang keluar dari mulut pria malang.

 _Briefing_ dari Tsunade tadi sama sekali tak menjelaskan bahwa pasien mereka hampir mirip seperti pasien skizofrenia ***** tidak stabil yang terinfeksi rabies. Setidaknya itu deskripsi dari Shikamaru sementara ini. Benar-benar jauh lebih parah dari apa yang dibacanya tentang suspek infeksi di Hokkaido.

Seorang perawat segera mendekati pasien tersebut, berniat untuk membersihkan buih di sekitar mulutnya.

Betapa terkejutnya si perawat ketika mendapati si pasien berusaha menggigit tangannya di detik perawat tersebut membuka masker oksigen. Untung wanita itu cepat mengelak. Terlambat sepersekian detik saja, tangan perawat itu jadi santapan.

Ekspresi terkejut yang sama juga ditampilkan oleh dokter dan perawat lain.

"Apa memang seperti itu dari tadi, Dok?" Shikamaru bertanya ke arah seniornya, Tsunade.

Tatapan nanar dari wanita enam puluh tahunan itu tentu menjadi jawaban.

"Tidak, baru kali ini," jawabnya singkat.

Pemandangan selanjutnya lebih mengerikan lagi. Pasien itu memberontak dari ikatan di tangan dan kakinya serta meronta-ronta seperti sangat kesakitan. Perlahan, darah menetes dari hidungnya.

"Cepat lepas sondenya!" perintah Tsunade ke arah perawat. "Seseorang pegang kepalanya. Jangan sampai ia bisa menggigit seperti tadi. Gigitannya bisa saja menularkan," jelasnya lagi diikuti beberapa dokter dan perawat yang segera mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan.

Sementara itu, Orochimaru dan beberapa dokter anestesi lain mempersiapkan obat penenang injeksi. Ketika sonde tadi sudah terlepas dan darah di hidung sudah dibersihkan, Orochimaru menyuntikkan sesuatu ke selang infus pasien tersebut. Tak sampai dua menit sampai pasien itu kehilangan kesadaran.

Kini giliran Tsunade yang mendekati pasien malang itu. Ia mengecek beberapa tanda vital dan reflek pasien lalu kembali menghadap ke arah dokter-dokter lain.

"Kita observasi dalam beberapa jam ke depan." Tsunade pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menuju ruangan dekontaminasi*, diikuti oleh yang lain sebelum akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan kawasan ruangan isolasi.

.

.

.

Sakura bisa membaca suasana hati Shikamaru dari raut wajahnya. Pria itu terlihat berantakan. Ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu kekar pria tersebut.

"Shikadai akan baik-baik saja," ujar Sakura berusaha menenangkan.

Bagaimana ia bisa tenang setelah menyaksikan keadaan pasien tadi? Bagaimana ia bisa tenang ketika ia tahu bahwa suspek infeksi di Hokkaido bisa saja akan menjadi seperti pasien tadi?

"Bagaimana hasil EEG* dan CT Scan*?" Shikamaru malah menukar topik sekenanya.

"Parah. Ini jelas merupakan penyakit yang menyerang sistem saraf pusat, terutama otak."

"Semacam rabies?"

"Mungkin. Tapi yang jelas ini jauh lebih parah." Sakura memelankan suaranya.

"Kapan hasil labor keluar?" Shikamaru bertanya lagi.

"Rumah sakit Hokkaido akan mengumumkan hasil identifikasi agennya paling cepat nanti sore, sedangkan pasien ini, mungkin besok."

Shikamaru menarik nafas panjang sambil memijit dahinya.

"Apa ada informasi mengenai kerabat pasien atau orang yang berkontak dengan pasien?"

"Masih ditelusuri, Shikamaru. Tak gampang, tentunya. Pasien itu adalah gelandangan yang kemungkinan besar juga sebatang kara." Sakura menjawab lemah.

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya. Ia frustasi.

"Baiklah. Jelaskan padaku informasi apa saja yang sudah dihimpun dari pasien itu." Kali ini Shikamaru menatap wanita bermata hijau cerah tersebut. Ekspresi wanita itu lagi-lagi sulit diartikan.

"Semua yang kau lihat tadi adalah informasinya, Shikamaru." Sakura tak balik menatap Shikamaru. Ia menundukkan pandangannya. _"Other than that, the man is as good as dead."_

.

.

.

Shikamaru kalut. Ia ingin menelfon Temari, tapi ia tak ingin membuat Temari marah sekaligus semakin khawatir. Bagaimana caranya ia menjelaskan bahwa "pasien gawat"nya adalah seorang suspek infeksi yang sama dengan wabah yang ada di Hokkaido? Bagaimana caranya ia menjelaskan bahwa sepertinya semuanya tak baik-baik saja?

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Ia sama sekali belum menelfon Temari. Sangat bukan Temari-lah jika ia akan menelfon Shikamaru yang sedang bertugas. Ia paham sekali perkejaan suaminya. Jika Shikamaru tidak menelfon, berarti ia sedang sibuk dengan pasiennya. Sesimpel itu.

Sedangkan Shikamaru, ia masih berkutat dengan dokter-dokter lain mendiskusikan kasus yang ia tangani. Tak lama setelahnya, petugas dinas kesehatan, polisi dan beberapa wartawan sudah menunggu di ruang konferensi. Konferensi pers yang diwakili oleh Tsunade, Shizune dan Orochimaru itu dihelat pukul setengah dua siang.

Pukul tiga siang, Tokyo resmi berstatus wilayah karantina.

Pukul tiga lewat sepuluh menit, Temari menelfon Shikamaru, melanggar kebiasaannya selama ini.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan, Shikamaru?" tanya Temari dingin menahan emosi di percakapan telfon kali itu.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, Temari. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu akan menangani kasus ini."

Temari hanya diam. Shikamaru tahu wanita itu mungkin sedang berkaca-kaca sekarang. Kehabisan kata-kata.

"Temari, apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah di rumah. Kunci pintu dan tak usah terima tamu."

Temari masih diam.

"Apa yang kau temukan di sana, Shikamaru? Apa yang tidak diberitahu oleh media?" Suara Temari terdengar lirih. Air mata mungkin sudah mengalir turun di pipinya saat ini.

Kali ini Shikamaru yang terdiam.

"Shikamaru!" bentak Temari membuyarkan pikirannya. Baiklah, tak ada pilihan lain.

"Penyakit ini mungkin lebih buruk dari yang kita kira, Temari." Shikamaru menghela nafas lagi sebelum melanjutkan. "Pasienku seperti kehilangan akalnya, seperti mayat hidup lebih tepatnya. Aku tak mau terdengar dramatis tapi ini kenyatannya, orang itu lebih mirip zombie daripada seorang pasien rabies."

Shikamaru bisa membayangkan mata Temari yang membulat mendengarnya.

"Ia meronta dan menggigit, Temari. Makanya jangan tinggalkan rumah. Kita tidak tahu ada berapa orang seperti ini di luar sana." Shikamaru menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Ia menghela nafas lagi saat mendapati masih tak ada balasan dari Temari. "Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, Temari."

"Kumohon, jaga dirimu." Akhirnya terdengar lirihan Temari. Ingin sekali rasanya Shikamaru memeluk dan menenangkan wanita itu. Apa daya keadaan tak mengizinkan.

"Aku janji."

Shikamaru tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Sakura yang berjalan bergegas ke arahnya. Keringat mengucur di dahinya. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia membawa kabar buruk.

"Baiklah, Temari. Nanti aku telfon lagi. _Love you_." Dengan demikian, percakapan telepon itu berakhir.

"Kabar buruk, Shikamaru." Benar saja.

"Tiga orang pasien lagi dengan gejala yang sama sedang dibawa ke sini." Sakura menjelaskan terengah-engah. Sudah Shikamaru duga, tak mungkin hanya satu pasien.

Shikamaru tahu bukan hanya itu kabar buruknya.

"Suspek di Hokkaido juga meningkat pesat. Sampai sekarang sudah tercatat empat puluh orang yang diisolasi. Dan lebih buruknya lagi, pasien yang diisolasi dari hari kemarin kini menunjukkan gejala yang persis sama dengan pasien kita tadi."

Shikamaru kini mendekati Sakura, menatap ke dalam bola matanya. Mencari sisa-sisa kebenaran yang mungkin masih disembunyikan wanita ini.

"Kau benar." Sakura menyerah. "Beberapa prefektur lain juga melaporkan kasus yang sama. Sudah ada lima prefektur termasuk Hokkaido dan Tokyo." Sakura menunduk kali ini. Ia juga merasa frustasi. Ia tak menyangka harinya akan jadi seperti ini.

" _It's everywhere, Shikamaru,"_ lirihnya lagi.

Shikamaru menatap nanar wanita di hadapannya. Sesaat kemudian ia mundur dan langsung merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan ponsel dan mencari sebuah kontak nama.

Gaara.

Ia segera menghubungi nama tersebut. Hanya butuh waktu lima detik sampai panggilan itu mendapat jawaban.

"Halo?" Terdengar suara dari seberang sana.

"Gaara, apapun yang terjadi, jangan tinggalkan rumah, jangan biarkan seorangpun masuk ke dalam rumahmu." Siapapun yang menerima panggilan itu pasti pucat mendengarnya.

" _It's everywhere, Gaara. Everywhere."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Stroke hemoragik: stroke akibat pecahnya pembuluh darah di otak**

 ***Anestesiologi: ilmu kedokteran tentang bius-membius**

 ***Sonde: selang yang dimasukkan lewat hidung menuju lambung untuk memasukkan makanan pada pasien-pasien tertentu. Perdarahan di hidung adalah salah satu kontraindikasi**

 ***Skizofrenia: bahasa awamnya, gila (I know it's rude, sorry)**

 ***Dekontaminasi: tindakan untuk menghilangkan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan penyakit dari sesuatu atau sesorang**

 ***EEG: pemeriksaan untuk melihat gelombang aktivitas otak**

 ***CT scan: pemeriksaan untuk melihat gambaran otak**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **AN: Halo! Chapter 2 is here! Mari berdoa keluarga Shikamaru serta Gaara dan Kankuro baik-baik saja hahah.**_

 _ **Terimakasih buat semua yang udah baca terutama mereview. Silahkan review lagi jika berkenan.**_

 _ **DesertLily7**_


End file.
